


walking 'round wearing all of my clothes

by fits_in_frames



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-05
Updated: 2005-08-05
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before he can think, a great black dog he's never seen before jumps on his bed and starts licking his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	walking 'round wearing all of my clothes

**Author's Note:**

> _i'm asleep but she's talking to me_  
>  _she's walking 'round wearing all of my clothes_  
>  _as she runs out of things to say_  
>  _and grabs my coat to walk away_  
>  {they might be giants // another first kiss}  
> 

Remus likes to do his homework on his bed when it rains and the common room is unusually crowded. Only Sirius is allowed in (for distraction purposes), but, lately, has been absent during storms.

As he sits with his knees up and an ink bottle at his side, the door opens, but no one comes in. Before he can think, a great black dog he's never seen before jumps on his bed and starts licking his face. Terrified, confused, he turns away to grab his wand. When he turns back, Sirius is grinning at him.

"Call me 'Padfoot,'" he says.


End file.
